1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved electrical switch constructions of the coil-armature actuator type and to methods of making such switch constructions or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a switch construction having a support means carrying switch contact means and electrical coil means that has an armature means operatively associated with the switch contact means to cause a switching operation therewith when the coil means is energized to attract the armature means from a first position thereof to a second position thereof relative to the coil means.
It is also known to tend to prevent the armature means of such a switch construction from making a noise when the armature means is fully pulled in by the energized coil means. One such prior known means is to provide a rubber pad inside the coil means so that the armature means will engage the pad when the armature means is fully pulled into the energized coil means. Another such prior known means comprises a dash pot arrangement with the coil means and armature means so that as the armature means is pulled into the energized coil means, an air cushion forms between the armature means and an apertured end wall of the coil means which provides a dash pot effect as the armature means moves further into the energized coil means.